Dimitri's Mistake
by Vamp-dark-angel
Summary: Dimitri left her, for tasha, but a twist of things change all that us readers know, and love.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"What did I do to make you stop loving me?" I cried as I saw him walking away to her.

"Oh please, the great Rose doesn't cry. It is beneath you don't you think?" He, the love of my life, claimed as he walked away from me. Yet I felt I saw, for just a moment, a flash of regret.

I shook my head. Impossible. The love of my life is now leaving me to be with a Moroi, basically a good vampire, who could give him everything he wanted. So instead of being a total cow about it I decided to show him how controlled I can be. I held my head up, wiped the tears from my face and put on my guardian mask. Well if he can do it certainly I can also. I began to weaken when I walked towards them, seeing him hold her hands in a way that made my heart fill with rage and ache at the thought of them touching so intimately. However the look he gave me, the look my Russian god gave me made my heart turn to stone and crumble inside of me. He knew damn well what I was feeling. It wasn't even 24 hours since we had been in the cabin.

That cabin, the lies he must have mustered to tell me. For what? So he could get me in his bed and use me as a play thing. He knew all along that he was going to leave. How could he leave me here? We had already agreed to be together when I left school. We knew we would work something out. He filled me with a hope he was going to just take away. He was nothing more than an arrogant, callous asshole.

I saw his eyes upon me and felt my anger intensify however I wasn't going to show it to him. I kept my guardian mask on as well as I could and turned to Tasha. I felt him tense and a look crossed his face as if he thought I was going to hit her. I must admit I thought about it but I wouldn't.

"I am so happy for you Ms Ozera. I'm sure you will be well protected and I wish you all the happiness with Guardian Belikov." Dimitri just about fainted when I said this. Then I turned towards him and he opened his mouth to speak but I wouldn't let him. I held my hand up and let all the hurt and betrayal I felt in my heart show. He soon understood the ramifications that his decision of leaving me had left.

"Guardian Belikov I wish you all the well and I know you will do a fine job protecting Ms Ozera. Also thank you for the training you have given me. Goodbye Guardian Belikov." And with that I just walked away. From the man I loved and the woman who unknowingly stole him from me. I could feel his longing gaze on my back but I never once turned around to check. I just went to the one place I was freed of memories, memories in which I hoped to be washed away as the pain and hurt in my heart turned into tears and heartbroken sobs soon shook my body until blackness came upon me. A blackness in which I dove into head first in an attempted to escape this pain.

(Luke POV)

She just walked away. How could she walk away? Those eyes, the pain I caused her. I wished to throw myself before her and plead for her to take me back, to forgive me. As I watched her retreating shadow I knew then I had made a choice and that was it. I had given up complete trust and understanding for a woman whom I had no attraction to but yet was easily able to be with. There was no deeper connection that goes beyond this lifetime, no spoken words that have a deeper meaning that only is understood by those two, no more of the heartfelt nights of watching the one you love sleep. No more of that pure bliss that was the last week.

"It would be easy to be with Hayla". This sentence I have been muttering inside my mind for the last few days have become no more convincing then the moment I first whispered them. She hadn't awakened in me the passion I felt with Rose. Rose, she was younger than me and she hadn't seen the world yet and yet with this she also somehow knew more about life. She saw the world with wise eyes and just understood the world in ways many people don't ever experience.

Oh lord how I wished we could be together. To see her walking away from me. To see her upset. I knew I would never be able to make up for everything I have done to hurt her. I lied to her by saying I didn't love her. It was horrible to do. To see how her eyes lost their spark, the fire that had burned so brightly since I had known her. I was so deep in thought I hadn't noticed Kayla grab my hand until she poked me and pulled me from my mind before my epiphany.

"Lukey, what was that all about?" I heard the curiosity behind her simple question.

"Nothing, Kayla darling, let's go now." I said in a voice I couldn't recognise. This was a dead tone, it did not wrap lovingly against the pronunciation of Kayla's name, it did not gain the undertone of delight as I gazed upon the woman beside me. As we moved to the car I turned back towards the gates, hoping to find an answer, a sign that she still wanted me to stay. However all I had gained from this look was one of emptiness as no-one stood there to beg me to stay, no all of them were encouraging me to go. And that was the end of it, that was my choice.

I closed my eyes and drifted to the darkness of sleep as we created distance between myself and the woman I loved.

Suddenly my darkness was interrupted.

_A beach, soft waves rolling so peacefully you can barely hear the sound of the waves crashing towards the calmness of the water beneath i. Suddenly my focus on the waves was cut short because of a sound, a beautiful carefree sound that my heart would recognise even in death drifted on the wind to me ears._

"_Who's there?" I heard myself call and then I knew. "Adrian"_

"_I walked over a dune and saw Rose there, laughing with Adrian. Why would she be laughing when I just left? She was so hurt and angry before. It's not that I don't want her to be happy but so fast; it had been about 4 hours since I left and she was happy now with Him." I whispered to myself as if it was a confession I could only share with the wind that lifted my hair creating an uneasiness within my very soul._

_As I whispered this confession I was shocked at myself. Didn't I leave her? Wasn't I the one who ended us and any chance of something happening between Rose and myself? I looked over again and I knew Adrian had seen me. Then he kissed her. That fool had kissed her. I waited for Rose to say something but she didn't. She kissed him back and I felt my heart ripping apart at the seams. Yeah she really loved me didn't she? I was infuriated and stormed over to pull Rose out of his arms and yet my feet couldn't move. She began kissing him more and more passionately and I felt sick and just wanted to leave, I knew if I glanced at them again I would cease to exist, I could not exist, this woman had me so completely and she was kissing another. Then realisation had struck me._

_I had kissed another woman in front of Rose before. I am certain now that she must have felt like this._

"_Rose please, I love you my Rose!" I yelled against the tormenting winds that seemed to only affect me. I couldn't do anything but stand there and try to turn and leave. But where would I go?_

_I heard a chuckle as I began trying to plan my escape route. Adrian walked, no the thieving man strutted, towards me. I had endured him but now I had such a black hatred for him that if looks could kill he would have been scorched away from the earth by the heat of my _

"_You think I can't feel your hatred now Belikov. You don't deserve Rose. You hid away your love for her and now you left her to be with a woman who loves you but you don't love in return. Why must you hurt everyone Belikov? I saw Rose crying and heard it when I went to see her. Your claims of love for her are in your eyes buthow do your actions speak? You are far, far away from her. Wasn't nice was it when you saw her kissing me. Well hopefully you gain an understanding of what you have put her through. So you know what, go to hell Belikov and don't come back because you have destroyed Rose and with her your own happiness that was but an arms length out of reach." _

_And like that Adrian was gone and the darkness surrounded me again._

I awoke to Tasha kissing me softly and all I could think was that she wasn't my Rose. I had to get out of here. I had to go back to her. I glanced at my watch and saw that I had indeed slept for a fair amount of time, it had been nearly 10 hours since I had left the Academy. However I have to go back as soon as I can, I have to because otherwise I can't live any longer.

**(Rose POV)**

"_Adrian?"_

"_Hey Rose, thought you might like a break from everything. So want to go for a walk?"_

"_Um sure I would love to" This wasn't like Adrian to be so kind and nice. Maybe I had judged him too early. _

_I could feel the sand between my feet and smell the salt air as it circled around us._

"_So why did you come to my dreams Adrian?" I had to know the reason._

"_Because I can see how much you're hurting and this way you won't have a bad dream about Him"_

_I was in shock. He understood. I really shouldn't have judged him so harsh._

_We walked for what seemed mere minutes when he stopped and smiled at me. _

"_Time to get up now and I will see you soon." He said smiling sweetly at him and I couldn't resist the urge to hug him. I held him close and just as I was about to stop he pulled me closer and whispered to me "I'm here Rose, whenever you need me." And with that my dream ended._

My alarm was going crazy as I hit it and rolled over. I sighed and went to have a shower.

"Day One" I tried to smile in the mirror but it wasn't right so after a few more tries I just gave up and went down to the common area. Where was everyone?

I walked out the door and instantly felt sick, the type of sickness that alerted me to one thing, the evil vampires, Strigoi. All I could think of was Lissa.

I ran as fast as I could to the Moroi dorms and no-one was there. I decided to go into her head to check she was safe.

"_Rose, we have to find Rose!" _

"_We will find her Lissa just let's make sure you are safe first" Christian said. Ah fireboy you are helpful sometimes._

I slipped out of Lissa's head when I suddenly felt sick. I looked around me to find there were 5 Strigoi. Well I was still angry about Di...No I couldn't say his name as yet, but lets say I was angry, I turned to move into my defensive position when suddenly someone started laughing. I turned to see a Strigoi looking at me intently. Well you want to laugh at me you can be the first to die.

I launched myself at him and began to fight with him, he was very fast and although I had trained with my mentor he was so much quicker than me. I had dodged one of his attacks and landed a few blows on him before he hit me very hard. The hit echoed through my head. The other Strigoi's all looked on expecting the kill to be easy.

Well let's give them a show then. I pulled out the stake He had given me and used it on the Strigoi I was versing. The look of shock was evident on his face as he fell to his death. The others looked just as shocked as the first and before one of them moved I had taken 2 of the other evil vampires down. With no-one left to verse I felt my blood lust stop and looked around me. I had taken life, but this was my job, I was training to become a guardian and had to learn to deal with the consequences. Although they were evil and were planning on taking life they were once people.

As I contemplated this my vision went blurry and suddenly I saw the ground coming fast up towards me. I saw Alberta and Stan coming to help me but when they got here they saw the Strigoi and a look on their face told me something was terribly wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

(Luke POV)

She just walked away. How could she walk away? Those eyes, the pain I caused her. I wished to throw myself before her and plead for her to take me back, to forgive me. As I watched her retreating shadow I knew then I had made a choice and that was it. I had given up complete trust and understanding for a woman whom I had no attraction to but yet was easily able to be with. There was no deeper connection that goes beyond this lifetime, no spoken words that have a deeper meaning that only is understood by those two, no more of the heartfelt nights of watching the one you love sleep. No more of that pure bliss that was the last week.

"It would be easy to be with Tasha". This sentence I have been muttering inside my mind for the last few days have become no more convincing then the moment I first whispered them. She hadn't awakened in me the passion I felt with Rose. Rose, she was younger than me and she hadn't seen the world yet and yet with this she also somehow knew more about life. She saw the world with wise eyes and just understood the world in ways many people don't ever experience.

Oh lord how I wished we could be together. To see her walking away from me. To see her upset. I knew I would never be able to make up for everything I have done to hurt her. I lied to her by saying I didn't love her. It was horrible to do. To see how her eyes lost their spark, the fire that had burned so brightly since I had known her. I was so deep in thought I hadn't noticed Tasha grab my hand until she poked me and pulled me from my mind before my epiphany.

"Dimka, what was that all about?" I heard the curiosity behind her simple question.

"Nothing, Rose darling, let's go now." I said in a voice I couldn't recognise. This was a dead tone, it did not wrap lovingly against the pronunciation of Rose's name, it did not gain the undertone of delight as I gazed upon the woman beside me. As we moved to the car I turned back towards the gates, hoping to find an answer, a sign that she still wanted me to stay. However all I had gained from this look was one of emptiness as no-one stood there to beg me to stay, no all of them were encouraging me to go. And that was the end of it that was my choice.

I closed my eyes and drifted to the darkness of sleep as we created distance between me and the woman I loved.

Suddenly my darkness was interrupted.

_A beach, soft waves rolling so peacefully you can barely hear the sound of the waves crashing towards the calmness of the water beneath i. Suddenly my focus on the waves was cut short because of a sound, a beautiful carefree sound that my heart would recognise even in death drifted on the wind to me ears._

"_Who's there?" I heard myself call and then I knew. "Adrian"_

"_I walked over a dune and saw Rose there, laughing with Adrian. Why would she be laughing when I just left? She was so hurt and angry before. It's not that I don't want her to be happy but so fast; it had been about 4 hours since I left and she was happy now with Him." I whispered to myself as if it was a confession I could only share with the wind that lifted my hair creating uneasiness within my very soul._

_As I whispered this confession I was shocked at myself. Didn't I leave her? Wasn't I the one who ended us and any chance of something happening between Rose and myself? I looked over again and I knew Adrian had seen me. Then he kissed her. That fool had kissed her. I waited for Rose to say something but she didn't. She kissed him back and I felt my heart ripping apart at the seams. Yeah she really loved me didn't she? I was infuriated and stormed over to pull Rose out of his arms and yet my feet couldn't move. She began kissing him more and more passionately and I felt sick and just wanted to leave, I knew if I glanced at them again I would cease to exist, I could not exist, this woman had me so completely and she was kissing another. Then realisation had struck me._

_I had kissed another woman in front of Rose before. I am certain now that she must have felt like this._

"_Rose please, I love you my Rose!" I yelled against the tormenting winds that seemed to only affect me. I couldn't do anything but stand there and try to turn and leave. But where would I go?_

_I heard a chuckle as I began trying to plan my escape route. Adrian walked, no the thieving man strutted, towards me. I had endured him but now I had such a black hatred for him that if looks could kill he would have been scorched away from the earth by the heat of my _

"_You think I can't feel your hatred now Belikov. You don't deserve Rose. You hid away your love for her and now you left her to be with a woman who loves you but you don't love in return. Why must you hurt everyone Belikov? I saw Rose crying and heard it when I went to see her. Your claims of love for her are in your eyes buthow do your actions speak? You are far, far away from her. Wasn't nice was it when you saw her kissing me. Well hopefully you gain an understanding of what you have put her through. So you know what, go to hell Belikov and don't come back because you have destroyed Rose and with her your own happiness that was but an arms length out of reach." _

_And like that Adrian was gone and the darkness surrounded me again._

I awoke to Tasha kissing me softly and all I could think was that she wasn't my Rose. I had to get out of here. I had to go back to her. I glanced at my watch and saw that I had indeed slept for a fair amount of time, it had been nearly 10 hours since I had left the Academy. However I have to go back as soon as I can, I have to because otherwise I can't live any longer.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Rose POV)**

"_Adrian?"_

"_Hey Rose, thought you might like a break from everything. So want to go for a walk?"_

"_Um sure I would love to" This wasn't like Adrian to be so kind and nice. Maybe I had judged him too early. _

_I could feel the sand between my feet and smell the salt air as it circled around us._

"_So why did you come to my dreams Adrian?" I had to know the reason._

"_Because I can see how much you're hurting and this way you won't have a bad dream about Him"_

_I was in shock. He understood. I really shouldn't have judged him so harsh._

_We walked for what seemed mere minutes when he stopped and smiled at me. _

"_Time to get up now and I will see you soon." He said smiling sweetly at him and I couldn't resist the urge to hug him. I held him close and just as I was about to stop he pulled me closer and whispered to me "I'm here Rose, whenever you need me." And with that my dream ended._

My alarm was going crazy as I hit it and rolled over. I sighed and went to have a shower.

"Day One" I tried to smile in the mirror but it wasn't right so after a few more tries I just gave up and went down to the common area. Where was everyone?

I walked out the door and instantly felt sick, the type of sickness that alerted me to one thing, the evil vampires, Strigoi. All I could think of was Lissa.

I ran as fast as I could to the Moroi dorms and no-one was there. I decided to go into her head to check she was safe.

"_Rose, we have to find Rose!" _

"_We will find her Lissa just let's make sure you are safe first" Christian said. Ah fireboy you are helpful sometimes._

I slipped out of Lissa's head when I suddenly felt sick. I looked around me to find there were 5 Strigoi. Well I was still angry about Di...No I couldn't say his name as yet, but lets say I was angry, I turned to move into my defensive position when suddenly someone started laughing. I turned to see a Strigoi looking at me intently. Well you want to laugh at me you can be the first to die.

I launched myself at him and began to fight with him, he was very fast and although I had trained with my mentor he was so much quicker than me. I had dodged one of his attacks and landed a few blows on him before he hit me very hard. The hit echoed through my head. The other Strigoi's all looked on expecting the kill to be easy.

Well let's give them a show then. I pulled out the stake He had given me and used it on the Strigoi I was versing. The look of shock was evident on his face as he fell to his death. The others looked just as shocked as the first and before one of them moved I had taken 2 of the other evil vampires down. With no-one left to verse I felt my blood lust stop and looked around me. I had taken life, but this was my job, I was training to become a guardian and had to learn to deal with the consequences. Although they were evil and were planning on taking life they were once people.

As I contemplated this my vision went blurry and suddenly I saw the ground coming fast up towards me. I saw Alberta and Stan coming to help me but when they got here they saw the Strigoi and a look on their face told me something was terribly wrong.


	4. Chapter 4

**(Rose POV)**

"Where am I and what's with the looks on your faces?" I said trying to be as strong as I could through all the pain I felt. I didn't want them to worry. It felt pointless though.

"Rose, you look like you should be in pain." Stan said sadly. What, Stan sad? Oh no, what's happened to me?

I got up and stood up in front of them. I looked at myself and found out why I should be in pain. Even slightly. My arm was bleeding; long slashes right down the centre had blood pouring out of it, I then fell forward and blacked out as Stan tried to catch me.

I woke in the clinic again. Nothing new here. I sighed and decided to check my phone.

I had a new text and I was shocked who it was from.

_Rose, time for you to come and join me._

_Love, your father Abe._

I didn't want to be a guardian anymore. I wanted to be normal. I wanted to be happy. Lissa would understand, she would have to. I wanted to escape the pain of this life that had been pushed upon me. I wanted to make my own choice for a change and I would.

By the time the clinic had released me I was more than ready to leave this academy. But I couldn't feel the guilt of shirking my duty. Doubt encased my mind as I realised the full extent of what I would be doing. I couldn't leave.

I saw Lissa come in and for once she wasn't with Christian.

She looked at me sadly and I tried to smile but couldn't.

"Rose, you know I love you but I don't want you to be my guardian anymore. I want you to leave okay"

It was safe to say I was shocked. "Where did this come from?"

"Rose you could have died, you could still die and I won't have my best friend hurting anymore. Just leave, I don't want you here anymore."

That one hurt alot. But I won't show it. Great, the love of my life left me and now my best friend wants me to leave. How perfect.

"Fine, bye Lissa" I said as I got up and began to walk over to the door. I was lucky enough to already be changed. I went outside and called my dad.

"Hi dad. Yeah it's Rose. Would you mind coming and getting me. I think I would like to live with you for a while."

I smiled and turned around only to see him at the gates already.

I ran to his arms, my body shuddering with the sobs that were coming. He held me close and then I smiled. This is my escape. He had offered me a light in the darkness that had been consuming me.

I was packed and out of my room in a matter of an hour and dad and I were on our way to the airport.

"Dad where are we going?"

"To Russia."

"Oh okay." I said a little bit sad that my first time to Russia wouldn't be with my God, my love.

Stop thinking of him Rose, he left you and now it is time to move on.

"Rose it's time to go on the jet. Are you ready?"

I nodded and we got on the plane. This is the start of something new. A new fresh beginning to my life.

Sitting on the private jet I looked around and saw a younger Russian man looking at me with a silly smile on his face. I smiled back and father saw me. He shook his head laughing to himself and smiled down at me.

"Go on Roza, have fun" My heart tightened when he called me Roza but it went away.

I smiled at dad, gave him a kiss on the cheek and went to go meet the Russian boy who had a cheeky grin on his face as I walked over to him.

"Hi" I said and gave him the best man-easting smile I could muster.

"Hi yourself Hun" he said. His voice was laced with a rich Russian accent.

"I'm Rose, and you are"

"Danil, but please call me Danya" his smile was cute but he didn't take my breath away like Dimitri did.

I stayed there for most of the flight and we talked about alot of things and watched a movie. When the flight was about to land I got up and went back to my father who was waiting to hear how it went.

"It went fine dad. He is really nice. Who is he though?"

"Just a boy I thought you might like"

Then look on my face should have shown my shock. My dad was trying to set me up with someone. I saw him grin at me and I wasn't mad because he had unintentionally given me exactly what I needed. An escape. I only wished the rest of my time with him was as good as this.


	5. Chapter 5

**(Dimitri POV)**

"_Roza come back, please I'm sorry. Don't leave me!"_

"_Dimitri you have hurt me, why should I ever return to you? I am no more Dimitri. Goodbye."_

She isn't dead, she couldn't be.

"Hunny time for breakfast. What would you like?"

It has been 5 months since I left Roza. Each day was starting to get harder and harder to get through. It won't be long before I go back and beg her for forgiveness. I can't be with Tasha, she is too jealous, to over protective. I don't want to be with her anymore. Yet something keeps me in Russia.

"Hunny? What are you thinking about?" She gave me a small smile but I looked away. _I don't love you Tasha, I want my Roza back._ I wish I could say that to her but I can't.

"Oh nothing. Just about what we should do today"

She smiled at me after I said that.

"I can think of something Dimka." She purred in my ear. I shook my head and smiled at her.

"Isn't once today enough for you Tasha." I rolled my eyes but inside I hurt. If Roza knew this she would be shattered.

"I just can't get enough of you Dimka. You know that" She smiled at me.

I tried to smile back but couldn't. All I could see was Roza in my arms and I wanted to kick myself for letting her go. I decided to call Lissa and ask how Roza is.

**(Lissa POV)**

My phone rang and I thought it may be Rose because the number was private but when I answered it I was shocked to say the very least.

"Dimitri? Hi"

"Umm no she isn't my guardian. She well..." I couldn't tell him how she left.

"No she is fine, but well she moved in with her dad."

"Yes in Russia."

"I don't know she hasn't called me in over a month now."

"Bye Guardian Belikov."

That was weird. Christian came and hugged me and we began where we left off before the phone call.

**(Rose POV a few days later)**

I feel bad about not calling Lissa but I am just not interested anymore. Nothing pulls me back to America where my Russian god left me, where my best friend hurt me so badly. Adrian visits my dreams sometimes but that's not too much. We just talk.

Today I decided to go into town and dad sent along 3 bodyguards to keep me safe. I am still training, just not officially in an academy.

I walked into the shopping centre and dad smiled at me." Spend as much as you want Roza." I looked at him like he was crazy. He winked at me.

Well if he said...

I ran off towards all the cute clothes shops I could find. I was happy but that's when I saw him.

(Dimitri POV)

"Roza?" I could have sworn I saw my Roza over by the shops, but when I looked again no-one was there. I had broken it off with Tasha finally. I just couldn't deal with her and so she went back to America, taking with her all the house hold items. So I had to go out shopping for new ones.

*Flashback*

"_Dimitri do you love me at all?"_

"_Tasha I care about you deeply"_

"_But that isn't love. You love Her still, don't you?"_

"_Yes I do, I always will Tasha"_

"_Then I am leaving you, I will find her and bring her back to you"_

"_Tasha be reasonable, this is ridicules"_

"_No Dimitri, I will find her and bring her back to you." She gave me a look that sent shivers down to my very core._

"_Tasha you ruined her happiness remember"_

"_No Dimitri, you did" and with that she walked out._

_*_End Flashback*

I bought a new bed and kitchen appliances. Then I saw Roza again.

"Roza!" I knew I hadn't been dreaming.

She began walking faster, she moved away from me as fast as she could. Then she just disappeared.

"Impossible"

I went back to my apartment and laid down trying to go to sleep. I couldn't read my western novels anymore. They reminded me of Roza too much. Finally sleep called out to me.

(Rose POV)

Thank god I got away from him. I couldn't bear to see him. Not with her. So I done what I could and walked away from him again.

I hope it hurt him to see me walking away from him as it hurt me to walk away from him. He was in Russia. Probably to get Tasha to meet his family before they have a child.

I walked to my bedroom and opened the doors. It was just a typical teenage bedroom.

Crying, I threw myself on the bed and held on to my teddy bear. Yes I did have a teddy bear. He meant everything to me and in times of need he was there.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep. Usually Adrian was here but he wasn't tonight. Someone else was.

I wanted to wake up but I couldn't.

_Dimitri._

"_What do you want Dimitri?"_

"_You Roza, I only want you."_

"_You left me"_

"_I love you roza, please come to me"_

"_No Dimitri, you blew your chance with me. Just leave me alone okay."_

"_No, I can't see you walk away again, I can't bear it roza. Please."_

_I began to walk away from him. My heart was breaking but that bastard had hurt me far too many times. He was either ready for my relationship with him or he wasn't._

_I noticed my wet lines on my face and suddenly he was there. Wiping the tears away. I buried my head into his chest and just cried. I loved him so much but we won't be together again._

_He looked down at me and kissed me, that type of kiss that was so sweet it made your heart hurt. The type of kiss where you feel every emotion another person has for you. I was happy. Bu then before I could say anything I was woken up._

"Rose we need to get out of here now. Strigoi have broken it" my father worried as we made our way out the back door. I made sure to take my wallet. Dad had put a fair amount of money in my bank for me.

We were running, I could hear his footsteps behind me. Then I couldn't.

He was gone; those Strigoi bastards had taken my dad! I kept running knowing that I would get revenge later. But I had to make sure I got out okay.

Then I saw who the Strigoi was. Danya.

"Roza, ready or not hear I come" he said with an evil smirk across his face.

"Oh I am ready Danya. You will pay"


	6. Chapter 6

**(Danya POV)**

"Rose"

I saw her fighting someone who looked a lot like me, but that was impossible, I am tied up in a room somewhere but I can hear her fighting.

"ROSE IT ISN'T ME!" I screamed but I couldn't get her to hear me.

I saw Rose fall and someone in my body grab her and carry her away. No. No, no, no, no, no. This isn't happening. "ROZA" and I could have sworn she heard me when she looked up.

**(Abe POV)**

My daughter. I had to save her!

But where am i? I felt cold shackles at my feet and hands and knew it was pointless. Then I heard my darling girls name yelled out and I knew who it was.

"Danya?"

"Abe, I didn't attack Rose I swear"

"I know my boy. Now where are we, who has us? Why is that Strigoi so resemblant to you?"

"Well that is my brother, but I thought he was dead!"

"Well we need to get out of here to help rose. She was kidnapped yes?"

"Yes sir, she was"

I'll be damned if I let anyone hurt my darling daughter. I only just got her to live with me and already I have failed as a father to protect her, the only person that matters to me other than Janine.

That's when I heard the footstep coming towards us.

**(Lissa's POV) **

I hate this, Christian's aunt was found dead from Strigoi attack. Where was Dimitri and why wasn't he protecting Christian's aunt?

Why isn't rose here? Oh yeah, I pushed her away. Well since I am now at the Royal Court and since Adrian is King maybe I can get her ordered back here. No that's not right, she will only be more pissed off at me. I hate this so much. That's when everything got so much worse.

"Hello?"

"Who is this?"I screamed. This voice on the other end had just told me the worst news of my life and then hung up. Rose, found dead? Impossible, I would have felt something? Right?

(Dimitri POV)

I felt as though my heart was breaking. She walked away from me again in my dreams. I couldn't run after her but then suddenly she was in my arms. She was about to tell me she loved me, I know it but then she was taken away as quick as she was given to me.

I was enraged again. I knew Adrian must be teasing me. But for some reason I don't believe this was his fault. All I know is that I need my Roza here in my arms. And I knew exactly where to go to find her.

I finally arrive at her father's place. I am not a crazy stalker. You must be insane in Russia not to know where Abe lived. But when I got there I was not ready for what my heart had to bear witness to. All the dead guardians, all the bodies. Then my heart laid rest on one body imparticular. Impossible, it couldn't be my Roza. Her soft features were just a little to sharp, he smooth lips where the wrong shape, and surly someone would have noticed that her nose was all wrong. I went to investigate further but my legs couldn't move. I didn't want to go closer in case it really was my Roza. I couldn't let the last time I hold her be when she is cold and pale. I fell to my knees and the sobs began. I knew in the back of my mind that something was right but all I could think about was the memories I had left of her. My Roza is gone, left me forever and it hurt. It hurt so much I felt everything becoming dark, my world turned to black and white and blurred together until there was nothing to see at all. My world is nothing now that Rose isn't here.

When I was finally able to move I crawled to her side and held her in my arms for what I believed to be the last time. I wiped her hair back from her face, and I swore that I would get revenge for whoever did this to my Roza. They will pay and I knew just who the man was to help me. I stood still holding Roza in my arms and began to walk down the hall to the place I believed Abe would be held if he wasn't killed in this rampage of blood and bodies.

**(Adrian POV)**

No, no. Rose isn't dead. She was the woman I loved. Sure I had married again but you think any woman can replace someone as amazingly beautiful, graceful and moody as Rose?

No, Rose isn't dead, I won't accept it. I will go to the depths of the clouds of heaven and fight god himself to bring her back if need be. And I know Lissa would be with me side by side.

I looked down at my wife, Mia, and my darling son, Jason, and knew that I shouldn't be risking my family for Rose. But I couldn't help it, that woman had too much at stake to die. She wouldn't leave Lissa to face the darkness of spirit alone; she wouldn't let her go through so much pain.

But what if she had no choice? What if she was attacked?

I couldn't think of that knowing my mental wellbeing depended on the fact that Rose is alive. No-one could take down the Rose Hathaway. The woman who had faced so much of death already in her life and then to be taken so quickly, it just wasn't right. No, I will see Lissa tomorrow and organise a little trip.


	7. Chapter 7

**(Rose POV)**

_Where am I? Oh god. I can't believe what happened. Dad? He can't be dead, no, no way. Danya. It was DANYA who captured me, DANYA who was Strigoi!_

_NO!_

_I know I could never love him like I did Dimitri. God, Dimitri. I miss him so much. No Rose, he left you, he doesn't want you. He never did. I was a play toy for him. Then Danya, who just used me until he turned Strigoi. It's not fair. The men I care so much always don't turn out to be who I thought they were. Well if this Strigoi Danya hoped on seeing me cry and beg for mercy then he can think again. If I'm going out, I'm going out rose style._

I heard a noise at the door and knew my time was up. I saw someone who looked to be Danya yet who wasn't a thing like him at. He walk up to me and suddenly I was in pain.

(Dimitri POV)

As I looked at my Roza again I noticed something. She had a mark on her beautiful body, a mark that shouldn't be there. It was like a crescent moon birth mark on her neck. No, my beautiful Roza never had a birth mark there. I had seen her body completely; there isn't a mark anywhere on her amazing body. My heart ached as I thought of what I done to her. _No I have to work this out, get away from those memories Dimitri!_

I looked closer and even opened her eyes and found her eye colour to be wrong. This wasn't my Roza!

I was happy, I was relieved. But if this isn't my Roza then where is she? She wasn't around the other bodies. That I was certain, that the Strigoi has taken her.

I walked towards a door whilst putting down the body I had thought to be the love of my life. I knew that this door held behind it Roza's dad and some guard who failed his duty. I open it and felt a skull cracking sound, then the pain as I realised that Danya, the on whom I had been saying wasn't doing his duty, had hit me as hard as he could.

All I can say is OUCH! I got into my defensive position as he had caught me by surprise. Only then I saw Abe stepping in between us and I relaxed. Surely this man could see that I was not Strigoi.

Another shot of pain went through me as Abe attacked me and oh boy did that hurt more then anyone could ever dream.

"You are the reason all this happened! If you had of stayed with my daughter she would never of come here and she would be safe at the academy, she would be Lissa's guardian and she wouldn't be DEAD!"

"She isn't dead Abe" I heard Danya say.

"Shut up, if she is Strigoi she may as well be dead"

"We will find her Abe" I claimed although I couldn't be sure. I hoped with everything in me she wasn't Strigoi. How could I kill the woman I loved?

Abe was right though. This was my fault and now I may never hold my Roza, soft, caring, sweet Roza in my arms again. How could I live through that? I saw her face in my mind with eyes that were red rimmed and it was wrong. No my Roza could never have that evilness in her eyes, that coldness in her heart. No she is Dhampire still. I knew it in my heart. She was.

(Roza's POV)

My eyes opened after the pain faded and I looked at my surroundings. Oh god what will I do now?


	8. Chapter 8

[Months Later]

Dimitri POV

"It's okay Dimka, if she was alive you would have found her, you have tried your hardest. Just let go"

"How can I let go, I still love her, I love you as well but I do love her." I said to the beautiful woman in my arms.

"Just its time to let go. She is gone and I know you love her still, I can respect that but we have to let her rest in peace."

"It's just so hard to let go Carol. But I will do it finally for you. For us"

"Thank you Dimka, she will always be in your heart but it's time to let go and let me in completely. I love you my Dimka"

"I know you do"

Carol snuggled into my arms more on the couch. I thought back to when it had been the stunning woman of my dreams; the woman death had taken from me. It just wasn't fair. But now carol had given me a meaning to life again. I had stopped being a guardian to search for rose. I missed her but I knew she would want me to move on and be happy.

"Danya can you please stop staring with that evil gleam in your eyes, you are kind of annoying me now" I whispered as I looked down at Carol who had fallen asleep and now had her head on my lap. She was breathing so sweetly.

"Yeah well you have annoyed me with you giving up on the search for Rose!" He whisper screamed at me. I can't say I blamed him though. I had given up, only because Carol had convinced me that Rose is actually gone. She was right; it was a hopeless chase that I wouldn't ever win.

"_Hey hansom, looking for someone."_

"_Yeah a woman, you know a girl around here, her name is Rose"_

"_Nope can't say I do, why are you looking for her?"_

I had opened everything to this woman in front of me and she had surprisingly helped me. She helped me see that I am just chasing a ghost. Danya didn't like her tho.I didn't understand him, he was so calm usually but as soon as Carol was around him it was like he was looking at a Strigoi. He didn't trust her or anything. Well if he can't deal with me wanting to be with her so be it. He can just get up and leave. I don't want him around anyway. He was a constant reminder of my Roza, the woman I loved. Danya had been her friend, companion and a constant help and love when I had turned my back on her.

He had been there for her when I should have. I had lost time with my Roza because I refused to accept my love for her, and now that I had it was just to late. It was all over.

The Princess, Rose's best friend, had taken it as hard as I had. She was void of all emotions, completely lost to us. Christian had pulled her back together a bit but she was still hurting so badly.

Of course she was angry about my being with Carol. Christian and Adrian were as well. She was our queen and she had it in for me. I want to talk to her and explain that I can't chase a ghost anymore but I decided to let it go. She can't accept it then her lose, I could be there to help her as only her and I knew the real Roza more than anyone else. But no, she chose to throw me away because I was with this amazing woman.

Danya got up and looked down at me. "She is still out there and you gave up on her. You were her _comrade_ but you have turned your back on her for this little girl in your lap. I was the last one of the people Rose was closest to that wanted to still be around you as you forgot about the woman you claimed to of loved. Well now you don't have me either. Goodbye Dimitri" and with that he walked out the door and I didn't expect to see him again. I don't need them while I have Carol.

[Lissa's POV]

I looked down at the dinner table feeling ashamed. Adrian knew she was out there but I was her _bondmate_. Why is it that Adrian knows she is out there when I can't feel her? I feel bad, but not for the fact that I can't feel her but for the fact that I have given up. I can't keep hoping every day that my best friend will walk in that door and look at me and hug me. Day after day of constant let down just destroys a girl in the end. I can't do that to myself. I am the queen. I need to pull myself together and admit that my best friend is gone but I will be strong. I can do it.

Can't I?


	9. Author Note- Sorry

Unfortunetly due to the flames i am going to revise these chapters tomorrow i swear cause its my day off so i can ^.^  
apparently not much is making sense so i will kink out the bad bits for you guys and get back to you...it may take me about a week to really fix it but i will i PROMISE  
Much Love :)


End file.
